Embrace Your End
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: The world is dead, escape is impossible. There is no safe haven left on this planet, and the only good thing that can happen to you now is a quick death. Or you can stand and fight, at your own peril. Rei x Salima. Zombie apocalypse fic. Rated T for swearing, violence and blood.


Hello there, this is your fearlessly stupid author Spinster here! I hope your all doing well, it's been a while since I did some Rei/Salima stuff, so I decided instead of a oneshot, they'd have a zombie apocalypse multi chapter fic dedicated to them! I hope you enjoy this story very much. Reviews will be very much welcomed, I'd like to hear some feedback on your opinions. Thanks for read the author note, now enjoy the story.

* * *

_This is the apocalypse, zombies are the masters of the earth now. A quick death is the best you can hope for, as there can possibly be no survival. it all started with a former Biovolt expermient that had mutated beyond anything of a cyborg or human, it was a zombie at best. When it had shown signs of zombie mutation, he, or more correctly it, was locked away in the confines of a cell deep beneath the ground. When the Abbey was shut down, this creature managed to escape the confines of the cell and the Abbey itself._

_That's when it all started, for three years, people had gone off the radar and dissapeared without a trace. Round about the time of the Justice Five Tournament ending, that's when it began to spread out of Russia, infecting the countries around it and oversea's, until the whole world itself was nothing more of a vessel for flesh that zombie's could pick at. When it had finally reached Bey-City, they already had warning due to the many cities and towns falling to infections. Many civillians packed what they could and escaped, many did not make it far, falling to infections and becoming zombies themselves. Others dissapeared, scattering through the hills and bridges, never to be seen again._

_The end had come, those that still live run low on supplies. They are now victims of this living armageddon, dying is the greatest gift they have now. or you can stand and fight them all._

_Though in the end, it will amount to absolutely nothing!_

* * *

Rei awoke quickly, sitting up from his bed, which in truth was the backseat of a rundown SUV. The SUV however had become highly equipped, with Rei managing to salvage some materials to offer better protection from it. Glancing to his left, he saw his shotgun, hung off the back of the front passenger seat. Rei grasped the gun and checked the ammo, sighing with dissapointment as it appeared to be running low.

From the start of the infections sweeping Bey-City, Rei was on his own out in the infected city. he had gone in one direction, his friends had all gone in another. He wondered if his friends would come looking for him, but he knew better, they would not risk their lives in a desperate search for one person. He had been sleeping in that SUV for three months, he had set traps around the SUV, just incase he was sleeping when the zombies arrived to claim him.

Slowly opening the door, Rei stepped out of the SUV, keeping his shotgun close to him. He knew to always be on his guard, as anything could come around the corner at any time. Rei decided to check the traps set around the SUV, he discovered none of them had been triggered at all, with Rei thought was an improvement, as he would normally have three or four be triggered in a week.

Taking a deep breath, Rei walked out from underneath the bridge where he had parked the SUV and climbed the hill to get a look at the city. Since the infection started, the sun had dissapeared, hidden by black and red clouds. Staring at the city in the distance, Rei noticed tall buildings that were overgrown with grass and many other things, and other buildings reduced to rubble and ruin. Sighing with content, Rei made his way across the bridge towards the city.

Making his way across the bridge, Rei wondered if the others were still alive. If yes, then where they still in the city? Rei hoped so, it had been four months since he last saw another person that wasn't infected. He was sure that Kai could handle himself out in this situation, Kai had survived lots of disasters in his life, this would be no different. He finally reached the otherside of the bridge, with his shotgun in hand, ready for battle. He had to reach the gun shop for ammo and general stores for food and water.

Up ahead, he saw a group of zombies. They were only a small group, about ten of them it seemed, nothing Rei couldn't handle. Loading up his shotgun with speed, Rei aimed carefully, before pulling the trigger with force. The bullet sailed through the air with the grace of an eagle, before piercing the skull of a zombie and flying out the other side. Blood began to spurt from the holes, courtesy of Rei's gunshot as the zombie slumped to the floor, lifeless and now completely dead. This alerted the other zombies to after Rei, who smirked before loading up the shotgun once more. Taking a step forward, Rei unleashed another gunshot, then another, dispatching two more zombies. He then ran forward, throwing the strap of his shotgun around his shoulder. He then unsheathed two long hunting knives from his boots, using quick strikes to slash at the zombies, dismembering their limbs. He then followed this up by impaling them in the skull before retracting the blades, letting the blood spill onto the floor as the zombies slumped into a dead pile on the ground. For the last zombie however, Rei had a special suprise. Concealing his knvies back into his boots, Rei ran at full speed at the last zombie, brought his foot back and unleashed a devastating roundhouse kick. After executing the manouver, Rei smirked with satisfaction as the zombies head rolled across the floor. Sighing with relief, Rei pressed onwards.

After a few minutes of walking, Rei approached the gun store. Stepping through what was left of the window, Rei looked at the guns on the wall. He threw down his standard shotgun, then walked behind the counter and grabbed a double barrel shotgun instead. He walked into the stock room of the guns store to find the correct ammo, after finding a full crate full of the right bullets, Rei pulled out whole rows of them and fastened them across his waist and around one of his thighs, which now offered a bit of protection to his torn trouser leg.

Stepping out of the gun store all loaded up like Rambo, Rei proceed walking hastily down the street. Upon seeing a very large group of zombies, Rei knew he'd be outnumbered against them, he quickly dashed into a nearby alleyway. Using his cat like instincts, Rei began to climb up the side of an apartment complex, using every windowsill and crack available until he reached the roof. Glancing over the top, Rei noticed the zombies were all moving towards a gas station, siezing his chance, Rei loaded his new double barrelled shotgun, and aimed. He waited perfectly still, with his sight locked on the gas station, he hit the right gas pump, the place would explode and take the zombies with it. The zombies got closer and closer to the gas station until...

"Eat lead, bitch!" Rei growled as he fired the shot with accuracy and precision, the bullet sailed through the air until at last, it hit the gas pump with force. The following explosion was instant, with zombie limbs, heads and other sorts of debris flying everywhere. Standing from a safe distance on the apartment roof, Rei got a front row seat of the blast. He enjoyed the sight of zombie limbs flying everywhere, at least, for now, this area was safe.

Once the smoke had cleared away from the area, Rei decided to climb down the roof. He climbed part way down, stopping on a balcony to reflect for a moment. Was he the last person left in Bey-City that was not infected? Were there still people out for him to rescue? Was help going to come from somewhere to eradicate the zombies from Bey-City? Rei did not know the answers for these questions, he just had to accept the fact that he was alone in Bey-City, no one could help him now, he could only help himself.

Or so he thought...

He suddenly began to hear things, it sounded like people talking! Rei was sure it wasn't coming from the apartment complex, it must have been coming from the ground level. He knew it had to be normal humans, cause zombies were incapable of speech. Glancing down, Rei noticed a redhead with dual pistols and a blue haired teen with a Thompson sub-machine gun. Rei knew that there was strength in numbers, he had no other choice, it was help these people out, or fight alone until the day he couldn't walk no more. His mind was made up, he then leaped from the balcony and landed on his feet behind the redhead and the blunette, prompting the two to turn around with their guns pointed at him. The three then froze, before looking at one another in complete shock.

"Oh, my God!"

* * *

To be continued in chapter two


End file.
